Annunciation
by ZeroCoolDemon
Summary: Ivan's been working real hard to get Edward out of jail behind his back & now the day has finally come. Iv also develops strong feelings in his absence... However Ed claims that his feelings are nothing more than the need to repent. Can Ivan convince him otherwise? But does he even have any time left for that because of the secret Edward has been hiding...?
1. Chapter 1

And folks welcome the beginning of a new Fanfic !

Lucky couple: Ivan (origami) X Edward

This is a **YAOI (male x male)** so please don't read if you don't like such stuff.

 **Disclaimer: besides this fanfic plot I own nothing. Not the anime nor the characters so don't bother suing me!**

Let's begin this journey already!

 _ **Chapter 1: Out.**_

"The preparations are done. He's finally ready." the lawyer told Ivan who was already smiling gratefully.

"Thank you, thank you very much." He said. Ivan couldn't wait for tomorrow because that would the day Edward would finally be out of prison. He was very thankful that Edward was less bitter towards him and now he needed to use that opportunity to turn things back the way they were. They were friends back in high school and as hotheaded and impulsive as Edward was, Ivan always looked up to him and sought his advice.

He really hated himself for not helping him that time during the accidental murder even though what Edward was doing was an act of virtue and bravery. However now they were finally able to get over some of that remorseful past with time. Apparently as the time did go by Ivan's strong emotions of friendship and the need to be there for his friend saturated into something deeper…

Without even realizing it the blond didn't sleep the whole night. He had been desperately waiting for this day for the past year or so and now it was finally welcoming him. Since it was still pretty early he boiled and mixed simple pasta for later and then headed to the bathroom to get dresses and cleaned. He hadn't changed much at all but from his most recent visit with the redhead he noticed Edward was growing out his hair again just like the way they were in high school. Well, Ivan wasn't complaining, he always did think they were a lot cooler that way.

Origami washed his face twice and threw on his last finishing touch: his purple jacket that beautifully reflected the color of his eyes, before heading to the prison again waiting for Edward to be brought.

"Ivan?" He heard a voice that made him jerk his head and look up. He smiled instantly at the caller.

"Edward." He stood up from his waiting chair and ran to the taller one close enough to hug him but afraid not to. He feared they weren't as familiar for that _yet_. "I'm so glad, I've been waiting for this day to come."

"Hey." Edward acted cool yet distant.

" Let's go, there's a taxi waiting outside." The shapeshifter pointed and led the way. Ed didn't have much stuff only a small bag that mostly contained important documents. They made it to the apartment and Ivan nervously unlocked the door. "You can live here from now on. Use whatever you like."

"Thanks…you live alone?" The redhead looked around.

Ivan nodded. "Hungry?"

"Sure." He casually stated. Ivan was afraid that the other was acting too formal. In fact he was really disappointed that they weren't talking like the old times, but he knew that nothing good would come from rushing things. The blond set the plates and his hand made pasta before taking his seat and joining the other. There was a brief pause. "Not bad…" Ed was urged to say with astonishment after chewing a few times. "I didn't think you'd be the cooking sort though."

Ivan felt less tense now and gleeful. "Thanks, I try." It may have been his wishful thinking but for a second he felt like he could talk normally to him again. "Um, hey let me know if I'm forcing you into all this, okay? I mean I never asked if you wanted to even live here–" Edward chuckled inwardly for the first time which immediately caught Ivan's attention cutting him off.

"It's fine man. Wow what a sissy getting all worked up over something so trivial." He joked.

"Uh– h-hey!" The blond mentally blushed at the remark not sure what to say at first. "It's just…well…"

"Just what ?" The sand bender took the opportunity to tease him further thanks to his innocent reactions.

' _Isn't someone feeling at home already.'_ Ivan thought with a pout not very much enjoying himself compared to someone else.

"Okay don't make that face." The taller one claimed.

"Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Ed said with an annoyed frown. "Tell me, were you always such a downer?"

"Haven't I heard that before." Ivan referred to Tiger asking the same thing. "Sorry, I just hope you're comfortable."

"There he goes again."

"Oh! I didn't realize…hey, later would you like to–" _Beep Beep._ The blond's wristband alerted cutting him off. "Uh, sorry– emergency! I have to go!" He abruptly stood up and ran for the door. "Maybe I should get something on the way back?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll go myself if I must." The long haired teen didn't want to sound too imposing or comfortable. Ivan earnestly nodded and headed out.

**Four hours passed.**

Half the day was already gone in which Edward was so bored he explored the whole flat, took a walk and even played some of the younger's video games.

"Hm…if days remain like this, I'll feel nothing more like a housewife. Maybe it's about time I joined a dojo." The redhead told himself. Then the door swung open.

"I-I'm home." Said a panting Ivan.

"Took you long enough. Huh? You okay?" Edward had his hands behind his head chilling on the couch when he noticed his breathlessness.

"Yeah, I'm –hah –okay. Errg…" He stumbled inside almost looking as if he would collapse any moment. Ed saw that and waltz over to him offering a shoulder. "I…I just came as soon as I could. I thought you would feel bored if any longer…" Edward was taken a little off guard with that but nonetheless thought he was too cute. Well he always did think the blond would make a cute kouhai.*

"What a Baka. But you got that right." Edward played cool as usual never really revealing too many weak sides. Ivan smiled. ' _Yes, that smile._ ' Edward noticed. Back then he was always the one that brought about that smile after the blond would feel insecure at times. But this time around he wasn't feeling completely good about it. [ and you'll soon find out why]. "Go take a bath, you're all sweaty." The shorter nodded obediently.

As soon as Origami was gone, the redhead clenched his fists slightly. ' _He's only trying to be extra kind because of what happened back at school…'_

 **To Be Continued...**

*Kouhai: Junior in rank/underclassmen

Don't worry the story's still ongoing, don't know if this was so engaging but I'm working on it so please review!

& thanks again for reading :)

~ZeroCool


	2. Chapter 2

Voila ~

But first:

 **Disclaimer: in first chapter.**

This is still a **YAOI**.

 **Replies to Generous Reviews:**

 **Mrsklemzak** : high five! I love these two too. Thanks for the review!

 _ **Chapter 2: Following**_

After the bath, Ivan came out in a loose T shirt and shorts with hair still dripping and an innocent smile on his face. Edward looked up at him and noticed his elegance. Between the two of them he always did find the shorter boy more good looking and cute. All the more reason he couldn't leave him alone back in high school. Well that was how he approached him in the first place: with a usual tease, but then found out how easy Origami was to get along and just like that they became friends. The rest is history. ;)

"So would you like to go somewhere ?" Ivan asked sitting next to him on the couch.

"I dunno, you were the one who was tired remember?"

Ivan secretly pouted. "Then let's watch something on TV." He reached for the remote and turned it on. He was too busy switching channels to notice that some of his hair was dripping on to his shirt instead of the towel on his shoulder, but Ed did.

"You're hair's still wet." The redhead notified and casually raised his hand towards the other's neck to fix it. Ivan turned to face him but when he pictured his hand approaching him like that so suddenly, he impulsively swatted it away. The long haired teen stared at him speechless. Ivan immediately turned fifty shades of red (XD).

"S-sorry I didn't mean to– just…" He couldn't lie straight out so making excuses on the spot was even harder. Edward saw the blush all the way up to his ears and sort of picked up on something but he was a little dense as to what. The atmosphere also became somewhat awkward between them so all he could do was scratch his face with the tip of his finger thinking of a decoy.

' _what kind of a response was that? When did he become so conscious of me.'_ The taller one thought very curiously. Ivan abruptly stood up.

"Soda. Do you want some?" The shapeshifter asked with a demanding tone like he was forcing the other to say yes.

"Uh–sure." The other actively replied. The blond came back and handed him a can. "Thanks.." Just like that, the rest of the evening wasn't so exciting.

Edward was strolling around the streets trying to familiarize himself and also reminisce the past, looking around. He realized a group of guys laughing out loud and stared at them while his brain tried to fetch retro information.

"Huh, is that Keddy?" One of the guys stuck his head out of the group to look. Edward blinked, so he did knew them. Ah, that's right from his high school days!

"Yo! What's cookin'?" Ed impassively walked over with his jacket draped over his shoulder.

"Long time no see! Where've you been?" Another guy asked high- fiving.

"Prison." Reds answered.

"What did you do, bad-ass?" With a chuckle.

"Long story."

 _Guy 3- "_ So you're coming to live here now?"

"Yeah…I'm actually sharing the place with someone." Ed replied.

Guy 4- "you hear that? He's living with someone, has to be a girl?"

"You'll be disappointed."

Guy 1- "invite us over sometime."

"Yeah yeah we'll see about that. I'll see you loiters around. Later." He turned and waved his hand.

In the meantime Ivan was at their superhero gym, working out. He ended for the day and was wiping his face with his towel while he was about to turn the corner. He halted when he saw tiger and bunny just as bunny cupped tiger's face for a kiss. Ivan frantically blushed and hid behind the edge of the wall.

Bunny turned around after that and sulked, crossing his arms. "Are you trying to act mature and abstinent because you're older? I feel like I'm the only one who ever wants it."

"Haha, hey come on now bunny, you know that's not true." Tiger loosely laughed himself out of the situation with bunny. "It's just that we can't go around kissing in public places!" Bunny didn't budge. Tiger then swayed his head side to side in one quick motion before hugging his blond partner from behind. "I promise I'll show you all my love for you at home." Bunny was all of a sudden flattered and quietly accepted it, walking away in agreement. Tiger scratched his head. "Youngsters these days."

Origami rushed away blushing so that his flustered face wouldn't be discovered. ' _Those two are actually an item? Since when?'_

Ivan made it back to the apartment floor getting out of the elevator with a bag. He crossed a group of four guys and took out his keys to unlock his door.

Guy 1: "Hey would you happen to know which door is Edward Keddy's?" He asked Ivan.

"Huh? Are you friends of Edward's? Yes, he lives here with me." The blond told.

Guy2: "But you're not the girl he lives with…"

Ivan blushed slightly. "Did –did he say that?"

Guy4: "Orey, look he's blushing. This guy is kinda cute don't you think?"

"D–don't call me _that_."

Guy3: "Won't you invite us in?"

"Um..yeah sure…" Naively accepted them.

When Ed came home and saw his uninvited guests all chilling in the living room he grimaced, then passed a look to Ivan.

"I thought they were your friends." Edward sighed agitated.

"You guys better not get used to this." The redhead warned pointing at them, before he turned to Ivan. "And you come with me."

"Yes." Ivan looked down feeling rejected. He followed him into the bedroom.

"Don't just let other people in without even knowing them! How naïve can you be?"

"Sorry, they were asking about you so I thought they would be your friends."

" _Former_ _acquaintances_." Edward corrected. "For a guy who's been in prison for the last few years I wouldn't have any friends that are from around here. Plus I don't trust these guys. They didn't say anything weird to you did they?"

"No…"

"Anyhow unless I say so, don't invite strangers over. Okay?"

"Yes." Edward smiled rather appeased and patted the blond's head.

"Good, now what do you say we kick them out of our private space?" Reds suggested and went back to the living room. Ivan touched the top of his head one last time affectionately before following behind.

 _Later that afternoon._

"Since you don't have any clothes let's go shopping." Ivan suggested. "That is before I get called out again."

"Sounds good to me." Edward agreed. They went to the mall and into the clothing section with the shirts hanging from the round stands. Ivan was excited, this was the first time he could hand pick clothes for Edward. The blond stepped away for a moment to check out a huge variety of shirts on the other side but not too far away to realize two girls approach the taller teen.

Girl 1: "Hey are you shopping for clothes too?"

"Seems like it." Ed answered with a fake smile. _Translation_ : Duh, why else would I be in a shopping mall?

Girl2: "Has anyone recommended this shirt to you ? I think it'll look great!"

Girl1: "I think this one suits more with his hair though." Picking out another shirt.

"Is that so?" Ed played along. _'Where the hell are you, Ivan?'_

Ivan just spied behind the shelves with a troubled frown believing that Edward was flirting back. Since he couldn't do anything better, he just felt further depressed on the fact that he could never win against a girl. He let out a heavy sigh and stepped out just to be aimlessly bumped by a running person. Stumbling, he faced up and noticed the man running with a piece of merchandise. The teen also spotted guards whistling from behind, so he unconditionally began chasing after the thief too, passing Ed and the girls.

"Hey! Ivan wait! FOMO* ladies." Ed found a reason to escape when he saw Ivan dash besides him and ran behind the guards joining this wild goose chase.

Ivan was fast and right behind the criminal until he threw nearby stands in the way startling the blond and giving him no time to dodge…

 **To be Continued…**

 ***** FOMO: Fear Of Missing Out.

That's it for now, please review!

And thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Sorry this took a while but I'm back now so Enjoy the chapter !

 **Disclaimer: in first chapter**

 **This is a YAOI**

 _ **Chapter 3: Inner desires**_

Ivan was fast and right behind the criminal until he threw nearby stands in the way startling the blond and giving him no time to dodge…

Ivan did jump but it was irrational and inadequate, making him land hard on the most sensitive part of his knee cap. _Ouch_ , the blond grimaced but it didn't stop him from running after him. Sooner or later the shapeshifter and the guards surrounded the thief with Edward joining them, finding a place besides Ivan. The criminal took this opportunity to pull out his small hand gun which shot tiny pebble like bullets.

"What's up with this?" Ed asked joining the group.

"Edward," Ivan breathed out his name, glad that he was besides him again but not so glad that it was in a situation such as this. While those two were occupied with each other, they failed to notice that the thief saw Ed as a decoy, so wearily pointed his toy at him and fired, immediately being fired by the guards himself. When Ivan saw this he screamed but it got lost somewhere in the space they had in between. He ran to the redhead ultimately becoming the target. The target aim was very low hence the bullet grazed the blond's same leg from before as he pushed Ed out of the way.

"Aarghh…!" Ivan landed on top of the taller teen but still crouched onto his chest squeezing his leg in agony. Luckily there wasn't much damage just a deep scar that was now oozing blood. Edward sat up keeping a firm hand on the other's back.

"Hey will you be okay? Hang in there buddy." He consoled, at the same time dismayed at how impulsive Ivan just was.

"The ambulance should be here any moment." One of the guards reassured.

"We've just got word that there's been an accident on the way here so it might take a while before the ambulance arrives." Another guard came and reported. The sand master clicked his tongue in infuriation.

"it's…not that serious…I got hurt there before too." Ivan proclaimed.

"If you say so then." Ed agreed and decided to not wait for the ambulance after all. He kept his hand securely on the blond's back and then shifted so another hand could hurl both his knees lifting him up bridal style while the reds was still in a sitting position. Ivan was a little bewildered and so involuntarily let out a sound.

"Trust me." The redhead demanded smiling at him. The blond nodded not taking his eyes off his alleviated profile even once. Edward activated his powers and just like quick-sand began to sink to the ground, teleporting to their apartment. He gently laid the shorter one on to the floor beneath him so he could tend his wounds. "Take off your pants."

Ivan blushed on impulse. "E-eh?!"

"Well how else do you expect me to mend your leg?"

"O-oh, I see." With his boxers still on he stretched one knee out while the other was pointed upward with his forehead on it, covering his face.

"…I don't see why you're so embarrassed?" Ed just had to ask.

"It's nothing, not really." In reality Ivan's skin was tingling every place Edward's fingers touched, his knee, leg and sometimes above his knee on his thigh. The blond was too conscious of his small contacts and partially blamed it on the whole scene he had witnessed earlier in the gym.

"Why did you do that?" Edward asked some time later during the process of disinfecting. "Even that time with lunatic– do you think that acting brash and throwing your life away like that is going to make me forgive you? What's done was done, get over it."

"Edward please, that's not true." Ivan tried to sound convincing in his soft low voice. "It's not what you think…you're …really important to me, I just want to protect that." He was cautious not to let his confession slip out just yet. "It's true that in the past I wanted you to desperately forgive me but this time my body moved on its own. I've decided, I won't be a coward anymore." The injured teen gazed at him with determining and serious eyes.

Edward surrendered and accepted his reasons. His bandaging was soon done and the elder callously slid his hand, touching the other's thigh. "Ah!" Both of them froze at the unexpected moan. Ivan was startled and so let it slip from his mouth without knowing but covered his mouth with his hand immediately, abashed.

"You're …quite sensitive." The redhead said with thoughts creeping his mind.

"Please don't." Ivan begged naturally not wanting to become a laughing stock or victim to Edward's tease. Too late, the other moved his hand a little further up very curiously on his pale thigh. "Ernn…" Ivan held his voice.

' _Great reaction._ ' Edward was irresistibly enjoying teasing the younger, as always and seeking more new reactions. He realized he was now on top and Ivan had leaned all the way that his back was on the floor with his knees clamped together, one slightly higher than the other. Ed's hand explored around his thigh up to his boxers and then touched something twitching.

"Anh!" Ivan cried before looking at him. "Ed-Edward…I want…you to touch me…" He pleaded innocently yet seductively. The redhead gulped, staring intensely at his blushing flustered face. When did this get so serious? _There must be something wrong with him, at the moment he was confident that he was desiring his best friend, who also happened to be a boy!_ But the mind has no control over the heart and so he scooted back a bit so he could kiss the boy's knees. After that he slowly tore them apart so his face could meet the area in between and touch it. He arced down some more and he was so close…

Edward's eyes snapped open and he jolted up on the bed panting, his long hair on his shoulders now. _What the heck?! That didn't happen yesterday! Did it? Yesterday…what did happen yesterday ?'_ He thought back:

The redhead touched his thigh curiously.

"Ern…" Ivan held back his voice. "Cut it out, stop teasing me already." He quickly moved away with intentions to evade to his room. "Thank you for taking care of me." He held his jeans and scurried to his room.

' _No fun.'_ Ed confessed mentally."Yeah...no prob." Still doesn't understand his reactions sometimes.

 **End of flashback.**

Edward sighed concerned a bit and got out of bed coming to the dining table not positive if he could still look the younger in the eye after that lusty incomplete dream. Luckily Ivan was up and acting normal, preparing breakfast. The teen walked in.

"Morning." The blond greeted the moment he saw him.

"…morning. What's the smell?" Still not looking at him directly.

"Eggs." Edward walked over to his friend who was busy frying. Standing over him, the redhead's eyes trailed to the shorter one's nape, staring at it. "Edward?" Ivan asked concerned at his silence.

"What? Oh –it's nothing." He responded hiding his fluster and walked to take a seat on the table, where he observed him some more…

"Ah, sorry I have to head over to the gym now. Would you like to come along?" Ivan asked considerately.

"And feel like a third wheel, no thanks. I'm going to be joining the dojo so I'll just head there." Ed reinsured. Ivan nodded, glad to know that his friend wouldn't be bored.

Reds walked all the way to the new dojo he signed up for and met the sensei there.

"G'afternoon sensei! Got room for one more?" Edward entered the vast grassy area that came before the building.

"As long as you can pay," Sensei joked. "Welcome back, have you finally decided in joining?"

"Yup! I officially registered yesterday, my uniform should be in by now."

"Great! Glad to have ya. You can call me K-sensei from now on." He shook hands with the teen. K-sesnei was a tall man with a great build and didn't appear to be very old either. He gladly welcomed Edward and showed him around.

The first day of training was abysmally refreshing. Edward felt his prisoned muscles awake again. He was stretching his arms while walking back at dusk, when he spotted Ivan coming back at the same time. He rotated his neck to see better across the street and call out to him but then also noticed another taller figure with the blond. Looking carefully it was a muscular man with sandy blond hair who wore a blue jacket. The two of them appeared to be getting along cordially, expressing smiles and laughs. Moreover the man just happened to put his arm affectionately around the blond as they walked out of sight.

Edward fringed his eye brows a bit thinking how unnecessary that action was. _Wait, was he angry?_ He didn't bother answering himself and silently walked back to their apartment alone as the sun slowly turned the sky into shades of orange and pink.

Edward took out his keys but didn't feel like opening the door. _Did they come home, or were they hanging out someplace?_ He wondered. So to test if the blond was indeed home he ringed the bell for the heck of it. There were foot stomps and then the door was briskly opened.

"Welcome home!" Ivan brightly greeted. _'I always wanted to do that once.'_ The blond thought successfully.

"Yo." The long haired teen flatly stated coming in.

"So how was practice?"

"Like a new start."

"Hungry?" Ivan asked.

"Not really."

 **To be continued…**

Edward's sulking how cute! I wonder what kind of drama awaits them next...


	4. Chapter 4: One-sided Jealousy

Hey guys! Sorry this took a while, like I've been saying in my other fanfics I just took a week vacation to Florida and then had other stuff I had to get through… But here's the next installment, enjoy!

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Mrsklemzak:** yeah XD Ivan can be paired up with a few people from the team and still look good lol. Thanks for the review!

 **Disclaimer & warning in First chapter.**

 **Heads up- the 'secret' part in the summary is coming up! X)**

 _ **Chapter 4: One-sided Jealousy**_

"Okay…if you say so…" Ivan took his word for it since it was pretty obvious Edward didn't seem to be in the mood to talk. "Um, did something happen in the dojo?" The blond couldn't help himself and asked concerningly.

The Reds sucked his teeth out of irritation which made the blonde regret the instant he asked. "No." Ivan didn't ask any questions after that and went to the bedroom. Edward blamed his immature attitude for this awkward atmosphere that had just been created. He chilled in the living room alone, bored until he thought he heard Ivan's voice. The teen abruptly stood up and stood outside of his door confirming if it was truly the blond's, and it was.

"Sky high? Oh hi, is something the matter?" Ivan seemed to be on the phone.

"No of course not! I just felt like calling you, I hope this wasn't a bad timing or anything, if so I apologize in advance." The other voice on the phone replied.

"That's fine, really…" ' _So it's just a phone call, big deal.'_ Edward concluded and decided to leave it at that returning back to the living room and making it to the kitchen since in reality he really was starving. _'What was he expecting?'_ The redhead just slouched back on the sofa where he ended up sleeping.

In the morning Ivan woke up earlier and creaked the door to the bedroom open, tiptoeing to the kitchen for a glass of water. On the way back he noticed the teen in a spread out position on the couch with his sheets falling off—now that made him quietly chuckle to himself. Involuntarily the blond fixed the blanket over the other and couldn't help but gaze at the sleeping Edward with his uniquely colored red hair rippled all over.

' _He was really upset yesterday…I wonder what happened._ ' His eyes trailed over his thick eyebrows, lifted nose and then his lips where they unconsciously stood for a brief moment. ' _No I shouldn't…_ ' However before he knew it the blond was already on his knees a few inches from Edward's face aching for contact. Ivan quickly stole a short barely touching kiss and ran for it. His heart was thumping loudly every second until he reached his room in fear of anticipation if the older teen woke up.

It was late afternoon, and Edward was coming back from his morning errands. He entered their shared apartment with the blond on the sofa laughing on the phone which was still unusual to him.

"Welcome back." Upon noticing Edward, the teen enthusiastically greeted him unconditionally. "No it was just my roommate, yeah he's a close friend. Okay, that's fine. Bye."

"Socializing on the phone I see." The redhead dotted on him a bit by patting his head on the way to the other couch.

"It was only Sky High."

"The guy sure has a peculiar name I say." Edward raised his brow.

Ivan giggled at his statement. "Silly, that's not his name."

"Then why do you call him that?"

"Huh? Don't you know it's because—" Ivan was cut off by the beeping on his hero wristband. "Uh, sorry…"

"Just go, go." Edward shooed. Ivan agreed and grabbed his purple jacket on the way out. Now he had the flat all to himself, he still had time before he headed to the dojo so decided to practice his martial arts forms and then take a quick bath.

After the bath, with his short towel underlining the long tips of his wet hair on his shoulders, he came back to the living room with a can of beer. ' _Let's see what's cookin' on TV._ ' The first channel that popped open was HeroTV and they were just broadcasting the victory of the heroes.

"Our heroes have done it once again! Although this time it was all thanks to the teamwork of Sky High and Origami!" The reporters enthralled. The camera was zoomed at them and they were offered to say a few words.

"Well, I don't want to take all the credit…" Origami bashfully spoke. ' _That's so like him._ ' Edward thought with a smirk. On the other hand Sky High wrapped an arm over his neck shoving him closer.

"It is an honor! Thank you and thank you again!" He gratefully cheered along. Edward just looked at him unnecessarily. Now this felt like déjà vu. ' _Not only were his actions reminiscent but that name: Sky High… Of course! He's the one that called earlier today and yesterday. Is he also the guy in the blue jacket from that time?'_ Edward didn't need to answer that. He coldly stared at the screen with dark eyes. ' _Just who did this guy think he was? And why was HIS blood boiling so much? Is it the fact that someone was stealing his only cute and innocent friend?_ '

The teen knew there was more to that. He was sharp so it didn't take him long to sense his desires. It was all thanks to his jealousy or else he would have never guessed it. But then again there was also that dream which wasn't just a coincident anymore. _'Now that I think about it, I've probably always been attracted to the quiet blond…'_

"I'm back." There was a tone of excitement in Ivan's voice as he opened the front door to… an empty apartment? "Edward?" He called when he looked around and didn't find him.

 **Meanwhile on Edward's side:**

' _I need to cool my head before I face him.'_ The redhead selfishly decided on his own and walked to the dojo. The weather was nice and breezy, there wasn't much sun left anymore and therefore more people could be seen hanging outdoors. He forgot how nice it felt to be out again. That's when something stabbed him in the chest, right on the heart. He halted on his tracks and automatically clutched his shirt. Nothing was there. ' _What the heck was that?The pain was so real…'_

…

"Guess who!" Two small hands masked over his eyes from behind while he was sitting and waiting for his turn to fight in the dojo.

"Not this again, of course it's Yui." Edward insignificantly answered to the voice. The hands came down. "Don't you ever get tired of this man?" He looked at the stranger that now sat besides him.

"Nope!" Yui answered with a wide smile. Yui was his junior in the dojo and really looked up to Edward.

"Alright, Edward and Yui, you guys are next!" The Sensei called.

"Yay with Edward- Senpai* again!" Yui cheered making his way to the center. He had dark short wavy hair somewhat similar to Ivan's, in fact even his physique was close to the blond's. He initiated the first move which Edward blocked with no problem, returning with a hit. Except he was never able to make it. The moment Ed reached his arms out towards the other his vision suddenly blurred causing him to miss. "It'll be no fun if you're going to hold back." Yui charged again.

Edward decided to attack one more time, exerting all his strength but this time he completely blacked out without even realizing and collapsed on the ground.

"Edward-senpai?!" Yui ran towards him.

The redhead opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"The infirmary. You passed out of fatigue." The doctor told. ' _Fatigue? Yeah right.'_ "At least that's what I thought before I looked at this." The dr. held out one of Edward's arm to show him a visible black spot there, close to his wrist.

"Where the heck did I get that?"

"I'm surprised, you're not aware? This is a very deadly disease that you've concurred, of course there's a cure…but it doesn't take it long to kill it's victim. Usually it's present within poor and closed areas."

' _Poor and closed…oh shit! Of course! I must have been infected by it during my time in prison... Fuck, now what?'_ Edward thought with a deep frown.

"Please see a hospital immediately." The doctor requested. Edward nodded unwillingly. After that he excused himself and gathered his stuff to see the recommended specialist that the doctor advised him.

' _Where on Earth did he go without telling me? It's past midnight and I have to head to the gym early tomorrow. Maybe something came up? But from where?_ ' The blond's thoughts went crazy in his mind as he sat on the floor with his knees tied, lonely. That's right apparently Edward didn't come home from his training and now it was getting very late. What the blond didn't know was that Ed went to the hospital for an appointment with his new specialist.

In another while Edward showed up in front of the apartment and stood before the door ready to open it any moment. ' _By now he should be fast asleep. I can't tell him about the disease yet.'_ He thought confidently as he entered the flat and to his surprise the lights were still on. Everything was still and bright including Ivan who was awake and clearly waiting for his arrival.

*Senpai: senior/upperclassmen

 **To Be Continued…**

Oh no my battery's running out! Lol.

I mean uh oh what are you going to say/do now Edward? Your wife has been waiting for you this whole time. Jk. XD

Stay tuned for the next chapter I can assure you BIG stuff is about to happen, trust me. I can hardly wait myself!

Anyhow thanks for reading and as always plz REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Other-sided Confessions

Hey folks! I feel like it's been ages! I can't even remember where I ended last chapter lol. But I have an excuse for that: Like I've been writing in my other fics: there's this time consuming institution called school! Don't get me wrong I actually like going to school, it's the only escape root I have from home but then it takes away all the time too -_- and therefore since the semester's back- I want to dedicate myself entirely towards it. Hence I'll be publishing less than I normally do. Bummer right?

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **mrsklemzak** **:** if that's what you want. I was originally thinking Keith should have a thing for Ivan but wasn't confident if I can follow through with that but you know what, trash those thoughts- Keith x Ivan are back! XD As for Ivan, yeah he only has eyes for Edward and is innocently clueless. Thanks for reminding me! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer and YAOI warning in chapter 1.**

 _ **Chapter 5: Other-sided Confessions**_

In another while Edward showed up in front of the apartment and stood before the door ready to open it any moment. ' _By now he should be fast asleep. I can't tell him about the disease yet…or my feelings.'_ He thought confidently as he entered the flat and to his surprise the lights were still on. Everything was still and bright including Ivan who was awake and clearly waiting for his arrival.

Edward mentally froze when he found the blonde's head pop up. The redhead took a breath and felt as if he had come eye to eye with his scary wife. He stepped inside the house not meeting eyes after that.

"Edward? Where were you?" And there was the question everyone expected. Ivan asked with his usual concerned voice following breaks. It took Edward a few minutes to compile his excuses into an answer while he stripped off his jacket, leaving the atmosphere (and us) with suspense.

"Look it's –" The reds began but was sharply cut off by the teen.

"Please don't say it's none of my business, that's very offensive."

' _He's serious._ ' Ed mentally noted.

' _Why won't Edward say anything? What is he hiding from me? Or just laugh it off and say you didn't notice the time. Wait…don't tell me he was possibly awake the time I kissed him? No that's impossible.'_ Ivan dug into his knees a little more trying to hide from the thought.

"I was avoiding you, if that makes you feel any better." The words felt like daggers to Ivan.

' _So he really was awake then._ ' Ivan concluded in his head and the unspoken thoughts had him trembling in the next second. _'He probably thinks of me as low now.'_ Involuntarily tears began swelling in the blonde's eyes and started pouring out. Edward jerked seeing the condition he put the blond in without even knowing how.

"Hey—wait—!" The taller teen reached out a hand realizing his words may have been too harsh.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" the blond blurted out before the other could reach out to comfort him.

"No it's not like that—wait what do you mean?" Ed was confused for real now at the blond's sentence. Ivan was silent and averted his eyes with his face gradually turning a beet shade of red which in all honesty made him more irresistible.

"I…I like you." The three taboo words escaped the blonde's soft lips like an audible murmur. In Ivan's opinion, since he was already found out there was no point in hiding it anymore. "I'm sorry for not telling you." Edward was completely dumbfounded.

' _Wait! Hold it! What the heck was going on? He was the one who had feelings for the blond so why the heck is Ivan the one confessing? Was he hallucinating?'_ The redhead fretted.

"That's why I-I couldn't help myself …and did that to you." Ivan continued in a low voice.

"Do what?" Ed snapped himself and asked.

"You mean you weren't awake when I kissed you?"

"What?!" There was a very faint tinge of crimson under Edward's cheeks as he shrieked, feeling flattered all of a sudden. "When was that?!" Ivan flushed into a heavier shade of claret and wanted to drown himself in his embarrassment. It was all his misunderstanding!

"Mm…nn." The blond leaked a few more tears in humiliation. There was no way he was going to explain how and when he kissed the other. He jumped from the couch and ran for the bedroom without meeting eyes with the taller teen.

"Hold it!" Edward demanded, catching his wrist instantly and throwing him back on the couch. There was no one he'd let Ivan leave after confessing so passionately like that and maybe even taking advantage of him while he was asleep.

' _I'm going to get punched!_ ' Ivan was prepared to shut his eyes tight.

"Are you sure you're not delusional?" Edward inquired instead of punching him. ' _Wait what was he saying, that's not what he wanted to say!'_ Furthermore the words seemed to always come out harsher than their true intentions.

"W-what?" The smaller teen asked.

"You probably only think you like me because of your constant desire to make it up to me for not jumping in that time. I don't need your sympathy! I already told you to get out of the past." _'Why was he acting like the bully? Didn't he want their feelings to be mutual? More like, he wasn't confident in the depth of the blonde's feelings.'_

Ivan's eyebrows curled to the center of his forehead upon hearing that accusation again. "The, the one who's still in the past is you!" The blond actually raised his voice. "I've already told you that I've moved on."

Edward clicked his tongue, the blond was right, he was just proven wrong and he didn't like that.

"Dammit!" Now the elder's pride was beginning to kick in. He grabbed Ivan by the collar and silenced the younger by a rough kiss ultimately closing his eyes while the blonde's eyes were already shut.

' _Edward?_ ' Ivan's heart pounded once. Now he was the one bewildered by the other's actions. This wasn't exactly how he imagined their kiss to be but he had no idea why the redhead was kissing him in the first place. Ed poked his tongue over the blonde's thin lips and demanded an entrance. "Er-Edward…" Ivan tried reasoning but instead gave the other the opportunity to ram his tongue in.

"Shut up. You like me right? Isn't this what you want?"

He didn't mind their intimate state right now, if anything he wanted _this_ but only when he was sure that Edward felt the same way. Hence he tried pushing the other away. Edward pinned both his wrist to the sides and continued to his neck. ' _He's not stopping!_ ' Ivan panicked and without knowing he shapeshifted into the redhead himself. The elder was forced to pull back upon the glow of his powers but not long after Ivan turned back to normal with his T-shirt neck stretched a bit.

"Heh, so you'll actually go as far as to use your powers."

"Ah- Edward I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Ed exclaimed cutting him off. He was obviously frustrated and headed for the door to find a release before he accidently raped the younger.

"Wait Edward don't leave!" Ivan rushed after him but had the door slammed in his face. He swung it open and the redhead was no longer there. Of course concerning him, he could've used his sand powers to disappear anywhere. Ivan became fearful when he lost sight of the other. _'What if he decides to never come back? Who is he going to ask for help? More importantly what does he do now? Edward actually looked hurt.'_ The thoughts drove him to a corner and he felt at the verge of tears again until his cell rang from inside the apartment.

 **To Be Continued…**

Sorry for the relatively short chapter, I have no excuses at the moment.

Ed can be quite a possessive brat but then again a lot of stubborn semes his type are like that- esp in their teens lol. I actually like the character of Ed a lot, he's what keeps the story going and active/intense.

I don't know when the next time I'll be posting…hopefully if I can get time from school but please REVIEW! Who knows my brain might just start thinking again if I get enough reviews ;P Thanks!

~Zerocool


	6. Chapter 6: Distance

Happy New Year!

And here's the next chapter at last! Please Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer & Warning: in first chapter **

**Chapter 6: Distance**

Edward stormed out of the apartment and when Ivan chased after him making it to the door, he disappeared. Haunted by the idea that the redhead might leave him forever or never come back he nearly panicked as tears welled up in his eyes, until he heard his phone ring from inside the apartment. He immediately answered to it and Keith was on the other side of the line.

"Hello, Ivan?"

Ivan was already feeling vulnerable and couldn't bring himself to speak up without breaking into sobs but nonetheless tried to keep his cool. "K-Keith…" He dwelled.

"Ivan? What's wrong? You sound very troubled?" Skyhigh began interrogating concerned as well now by the other's worrisome voice.

"I…I don't know what to do anymore...I—I,"

"Say no more, where are you? I'll be right there." Keith invited himself, and at this point the blond didn't mind either. Personally he needed the reassurance. He technically just made the biggest confession of his life to his best friend, who also happened to be the person he loved and now that person was gone. What if this effected their friendship forever? He would never forgive himself for that.

In five minutes flat Keith was right beside Ivan in his apartment. Ivan mentioned that Edward, his roommate and old and dearest friend had disappeared after an argument. He didn't add on too many details of the confession or their possible relationship.

"Don't worry, we'll both look for him together." Keith placed a reassuring hand on the younger's shoulder.

"Thank you so much Keith, I don't know what I would've done if you had never called…I'm just so sorry for the trouble."

"It's no trouble at all, I can fly remember?" The sandy blond man reminded. Ivan nodded. "Hmph, this Edward really sounds like someone you hold very dear, doesn't he?"

"Yes…he is." The teen smiled. Keith's heart immediately clenched a bit upon hearing that.

…

Night had fell and they had no luck at all finding the redhead, therefore made their way back to the apartment for some hot coffee.

"You need rest now, I promise we'll search and ask around first thing in the morning." Keith promised.

"Thank you Keith for everything. Please, if it's okay you can sleep on the futon in my room if you want." Ivan offered. Keith couldn't turn that down.

"I will appreciate that." He smiled.

******Next Morning: 4 AM******

With the immense advantage of his powers, Edward erupted from the apartment floor standing in the living room now.

' _There's no way he'd be awake right now, so I can gather some of my stuff and leave agai—'_ His attention was distracted when he saw a figure come out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom, half asleep. Fortunately, Keith was too sleepy to notice him but Edward recognized him instantly and snapped a vein upon seeing his rival in their house come out of the blond's bedroom.

"And just who gave you permission to stay here?!" He yelled royally pissed, startling Keith.

"…Wait are you the Edward, Ivan has been so concerned about?" The blond man insensately asked after a brief pause. That somehow just twisted Edward's mood even more.

"Don't pretend to act all considerate now…dammit! You're the bastard that's been after Ivan lately aren't you? So did you finely have fun?!" The redhead exclaimed again in raptures of jealously. All the screaming had managed to wake Ivan up who rushed to the living room as well. His eyes almost popped out of his skull when he identified Edward.

"Edward!" Was he glad and relieved to see he redhead return, little did he know that he was just going to get scolded in exchange.

"So that's how far your ' _like_ ' goes, huh?" The elder teen painfully looked at him trying to maneuver an insensitive smirk at the same time. He didn't bother sticking around for the answer he had already witnessed by seeing Keith from Ivan's room; therefore he turned about face and prepared to activate his sand powers again.

"NO! Edward wait!" Ivan scurried towards him unconditionally and tackled his waist from behind, wrapping his arms tightly. "I'm not letting you go—please don't leave!" The teen begged. Normally Edward would choose to punch the blond but he couldn't bring himself to execute that anymore.

There was silence for a moment until the sand bearer finally blackmailed: "Fine, I'll stay only if he leaves." He coldly glared at Keith. Keith found him to be quite stubborn/immature and stared at him unreasonably before finally sighing possibly accepting his defeat.

Ivan helplessly looked at Skyhigh. "Keith…" Uttering his name softly and apologetically hoping he'd understand.

"I understand, I'll leave." He walked towards the front door to search for his shoes. "But are you sure Ivan?" He walked towards them after putting them on.

"Yes, thank you."

He ruffled the shapeshifter's hair once and took his leave like a gentleman. Edward's vein twitched again and glared at the man's back until the moment he shut the door.

"You can let go of me, I'm not running away." Ed notified. Ivan abruptly released him. The redhead was hoping to avoid all this drama and hence chose such a time to stop by but there was no preventing it now and thus took a seat on the couch. The blond followed standing over him ready to bombard him with predictable questions.

"Edward, where were you? Did you eat? Where did you sleep?"

"I'm going to stay over at a friend's place." The redhead simply declared.

"But …why? I'll apologize. I'm sorry! So why do you have to leave!?" The blond questioned. The truth was that Ed also had to hide his infection and thus took advantage of the situation they were in.

"You won't understand, I need time to think things through and settle down with my own feelings." He replied irritated. Ivan faced his back towards the other to hide his clumsy tears. ' _Time away from me.'_ The blond convinced himself. Edward sighed reading the other's thoughts.

"Ivan," he called, expecting the teen to look at him but when he didn't the redhead swung him around by the shoulder. "Ivan!" He forced the blond to look into his eyes. "Don't think for a second that I've come to hate you—because I don't! I just need to be on my own for a while, but I'll come back okay?"

"…how long?" The shapeshifter inquired.

"I don't know."

"…okay, I understand." The blond accepted his conditions, lowering his chin. Ed shortly smiled wanting to kiss the other's forehead goodbye but didn't find it fair enough to do so, hence patted his head instead and left. He was being selfish, he knew.

"I'm glad to have you but does your wife know?" Yui, his junior at the dojo asked curiously.

"He's not my wife, and _yes_ he knows I'm staying with you." Ed responded.

"…I'm talking about your health condition."

"… Not yet…and it stays that way."

"What?! You're unreasonable! Do you even understand how bad this can get? How do you think he'll feel when he finds you in the hospital—ack" Yui was cut off by a headlock initiated by the elder.

"Gee, I didn't realize when you became such a busybody." Ed joked.

"Ow, okay , are you asking for a showdown?"

Edward chuckled but froze when he felt his heart pound against his chest once. Before he could ignore it and move on, it happened again exactly ten seconds later until he had to clench his chest unbearably tighter.

"Senpai?" Yui tried to comfort him. "Senpai?! What wrong?! Hold on, I'll call the ambulance!"

 **To be continued…**

Edward please get a hold of yourself! Ivan won't be able to forgive himself! (Lol)

Ivan: Did someone say Edward? What happened?

Me: nothing nothing! What could possibly happen to such a hothead as Edward? Let's end here for today. ;P

Thanks again for reading, please don't forget to review!

Once again a Happy New year from our cute couple: Ivan and Edward! Stay warm! :D

~ZercoolDemon


	7. Chapter 7: Surgery!

Yo!

What happens after the attack Edward just witnessed? Let's find out now!

 **Disclaimer & warning: in first chapter. **

_**Chapter 7: Hospitalized- Surgery?!**_

"Senpai?! Hold on, I'll call the ambulance right away!" Yui dialed the emergency center at once. It wasn't long before the ambulance did arrive and carried Edward to the hospital. As expected his condition was only worsening, the blackish purple blemish on his arm was also expanding which wasn't a good sign at all.

A nurse gave him an injection to slow down the spread of the infection to other parts of his body from that arm. For a second Edward felt as if his world was slowing down all of a sudden. His senses were growing numb and he could anticipate his brain losing its usual fast pace. The next time he looked at himself, his shoulder length hair was down, changed into sky blue hospital robes and tucked into a plain white bed inside a lonely square room.

' _I must still be in the hospital, eh?'_ He thought after cracking his eyes open and equally sitting up. ' _But…why are they keeping me here?'_ to his surprise he sat there in the same spot for thirty minutes before actually deciding to take action. ' _Dammit, why does my brain feel retarded?'_

However before he inched to jump out of bed, his room door opened and a doctor stepped in. "Mr. Keddy, how are you feeling now?"

"…like crap."

"Well, I'm not surprised. It seems as though you've been delaying your treatment for a while now. Surely you must understand that this kind of NEXT infection can be very lethal and ought to be taken care—" She was cut off by the redhead.

"Are we just gonna dwell on the irreplaceable past or are you actually here to help me?" The teen demanded rolling his eyes.

The doctor scoffed at his attitude. "The virus has already began taking over your body, the only way we can eliminate it this late in the game is via surgery, I'm afraid. Momentarily, the nurses will be giving you doses of a suppressant to put the infection to sleep."

"I see…" Ed allowed all that information to sink in and feel the weight of surgery.

"Is there any one you would like to call and share this information?"

' _Ivan_ ,' was the first name that his mind spoke even faster than his brain could think about it. ' _No! He's the last person I want to worry_.' He shook his thoughts out of his head.

"Let us know if you change your mind," the doctor exited the small room. Not moments after silence occupied the room, the door swung open again with the person not making any attempt to come closer. Edward troublesomely looked up towards the door and recognized his kouhai.

"Yui…?" The younger sighed in relief and rushed to be at his side.

"God, I was so worried, I checked like three times! How are you feeling?" Yui asked.

"Could be worse." He quietly answered following a pause as if the conversation just died. "How long was I asleep?"

"The whole day yesterday."

"Oh."

"Are you okay senpai? You're acting kind of…how do I say it… Dull." Yui noted.

"Huh? Ah, yeah it's no biggy. These guys injected me with some shit that slows your mentality and body down to pause the infection." The redhead explained.

"So…are you okay now?"

"Do I look okay? Of course not! And if things aren't messed up already, now I have a surgery I can look forward to." The elder blurted. There was a wave of shock on the other's face.

"Surgery…? Damn." He was clearly at a loss of words. He lowered his head imagining what that would look like.

"Geez, don't look like that. You're gonna make me worry too in those circumstances." Ed che'd.

"Did you tell Ivan?"

"I haven't lost my mind yet, okay?"

"B-but—!"

"I'm too tired for this Yui." He glared back and silenced the younger. Yui sighed.

"Whatever, don't come crying back to me then." He turned away to leave. "Anything you want _senpai?_ " He asked grudgingly.

"A decent breakfast would be appreciated." Yui nodded and stepped out for a bit. Well, sitting in a hospital bed spaced out and alone with silence sure as hell felt more like three hours to Edward. When he returned, the teen had a bag of bagels and coffee and decided to join the patient as well.

******…******

On the other end, Ivan wanted to trust Edward's parting words and stay strong but couldn't find himself resisting the emotional stress. After Edward left early morning yesterday, the blond didn't feel up to eating any breakfast and went to hero tower. Not quite recalling how he spent such a long day without food and motivation, he came back home after dusk picking up a meal from the convenience store to an empty apartment.

' _What was Edward testing him on? It's only been a day and the fact that he missed him so much was amplified in the whole room. When does he plan to return?'_ The blond slumped on the couch sighing heavily wanting to give up but his heart was the only thread giving him support.

' _What does he do now? Is he allowed to even call the other…_ '

 **To Be Continued...**

Hey guys! Yes, yes, I know please don't be mad, I know this chapter is very short but hey if I postponed this chapter until my thoughts returned to me then there would be No Chapter—so I thought it's better to post whatever I have for now if not nothing ^_^

Thanks for reading, and please review! I could use some motivation here lol.

~Zerocool


	8. Chapter 8: Busted

Hey! I'm extremely Sorry this took a while, but at least I'm back with something longer now. I wanted to publish before midterms kicked in (already have) and then I won't be able to update until spring break probably which is towards the end of April -_- what lame timing. I apologize in advance for any small errors because I didn't have the time to retread this :/

 **Disclaimer & Warning: In the first chapter**

 **Chapter 8: Busted.**

It had been at least four days since Edward had been hospitalized and Ivan was haunted by an empty apartment. Ivan was listlessly chilling on the sofa with the TV on. He wasn't particularly paying attention to any of it and only had it on for the sake of background noise and an attempt to entertain himself. However it was obviously failing miserably. These last couple of days took him back to the time Edward was still in prison and he would always look forward to the day the other was released. Plus he was more than used to his life alone in his one living, one bedroom apartment. Yet, momentarily this very apartment that he'd spent years in was beginning to look foreign or lacking.

The blond sighed, sitting here waiting like this wasn't going to get him anywhere—it certainly didn't get him anywhere in the past four days at least. Ivan stood up and fixed himself a cup of coffee praying he would receive a call from Hero Tower reporting some kind of criminal activity that could occupy his mind. In two seconds flat he did receive a call. His head jerked towards his cell in the living room and dashed to it only to make a puzzled face at the dial screen.

' _An unknown number?'_

Nonetheless, he picked up the call. "Hello?"

"It's Edward. If you ever want to see him again, come by XXX Hospital in two hours." The voice was clearly not Edward's and neither did Ivan seem to recognize it.

"But who are—" The caller already hung up with a beep. "That's absurd…is this some kind of ransom…? But why a hospital?" The teen thought out loud not ascertain whether he should follow the mysterious person's instructions or call the others on this. _'No... he was a hero, he didn't need to endanger the others even if it did turn out to be a bootleg. Alright, I'm going then!'_ He thought determined.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*…*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Your surgery is taking place today Mr. Keddy, are you ready?" A nurse asked him in his air tight room with an IV and oxygen tank residing near him at all time.

"Not like my feelings are going to make a difference in the process." Edward grumbled refusing to make eye contact. For once he actually found himself missing his days in prison since this was no less than one. Yui who happened to be standing in the room as well sighed at his consistent insolent attitude.

"Well then, one of the nurses will be back to take you to the surgery room in two hours. Please take care until then." She bowed and left. The redhead made no comment to that, in fact it appeared as though the words never even crossed his ears. He simply stared into the space in front of him as he was seated up on the bed.

"Still refuse to call anyone?" Yui prodded. No response again. "Your loss. You probably don't realize that not everyone makes it out of surgery so if you want to keep being adamant about keeping it a secret then you can say goodbye forever. I'm heading out for a bit okay?" After he had said his piece the kouhai exited the room as well. Edward concurred with Yui's words knowing full well that he didn't want to leave like this. Not without seeing the blond's face one last time to give him hope; he was regretted every moment of this but at the same time his persistence was getting the better of him.

' _Damnit he's nuts! Those medications are perhaps killing off his brain cells at a more than usual faster rate. I'll just call him up myself—he can thank me later. He's not one bit considerate of the emotions of others.'_ Yui introspected with rage as he stood outside the hallway taking out his phone. _'Good thing I smuggled his contacts while he wasn't looking. He said he had no more friends besides that roommate of his…'_ Yui searched his phone for the contact named: Ivan. Upon recognition he pressed the call button.

"It's Edward. If you ever want to see him again, come by XXX Hospital in two hours." So he said, and as soon as he was done—he hung up for good.

 **1 hour and 45 minutes later:**

Ivan entered the hospital, eyeing every single civilian indoors in hopes to meet the caller but no such luck. He roamed through the hallways clearly aware that he was fifteen minutes early. While passing the coffee stand he glanced at the rooms that followed it. The doors had windows that were uncovered and he would occasionally take in the image of the patient on the bed or with a patient. One of them to his surprise had the same exact hair color as Edward's—that precisely took him back until he observed the features more closely.

' _Wait a sec—is that Edward?! What is he doing in a hospital?!_ ' Ivan stopped in his tracks and stared at the patient who blindly sat on their faded blue colored bed. He was wearing a hospital gown which was clearly loose and bore short sleeves that displayed the purple black spots on his arms evidently. The blond's frown kept growing deeper. Since when did he have those marks? His hair for the most part was down and his face was paler, not to mention the weight he lost in the last couple of days.

"Are you a relative?" He heard a voice from besides him that shook him out of his overflowing concerns. The teen swerved his head to find a nurse.

"Um, yes—uh sort of—I mean, can you please tell me what's going on with him?" The words were all in his head but very impatient to come out. The nurse took a look at Edward who was unaware of the audience outside and explained the whole predicament to him including the fact that he had surgery in less than ten minutes. Ivan stared at her in utter shock, expecting the least and nodded his head while fighting the water in his eyes as he tried to take in the words of the nurse.

"I'm here to take him to the room." She concluded. Ivan's eyes shot up to her unwillingly.

"Please let me talk to him. I haven't seen him in days—please." The blond was even ready to get on his hands and knees. It was quite obvious that the nurse felt sorry for him and after glancing at the time she turned back to him indecisively.

"Okay, I'll give you fifteen minutes while I make a quick round. I'll tell the staff he had to go to the bathroom." She surrendered and rotated.

"Thank you!" Ivan couldn't be grateful enough. Talking was probably not going to change anything but he had this innate fear of losing the other. The blond scurried into the room throwing the door off its hinges and rushing to be at Edward's side. "E-Edward!" He called out pulling the stool near the bed and sitting on it.

The redhead was a bit slow to react and slowly turned his head to face the other, blinking at him once as if he was trying to awake from a dream. "I…van?" He spoke completely astonished.

"Edward." His eyes were on the verge of tears, ready to pour down his eyes while he clutched on to the other's stationary hand.

"W—what are you doing?" Edward questioned bewildered.

"I don't know—someone called me. But why are you even here? I can't believe you lied to me…" Ivan accused grudgingly and hurt. "You said you'll come back to me—b-but the nurse said there's only a fifty percent chance of success for the surgery. What is this!? How could you keep such a thing from me—you knew better!" He clenched the hand tightly now fat tears finally leaking without permission, strolling down his cheeks. The blond took a minute to catch his sobs.

"Ivan…don't cry like that, you're only making me feel restless." The elder teen only stared at him, fatigued. He was fully aware that he was to blame and thus attempted to bring his hand to the blond's cheek. Ivan caught the hand immediately and held it in place, continually sobbing. "Hey, didn't you hear me, stop it. I'm going to make it through this."

The blond gave his full attention to his confident words. "How can you be so sure?!"

"Because," Ed smiled weakly. "Truth is surgery isn't what scares me the most, sitting here and losing you threatens me more." He confessed.

"Edward…does that mean that you…?" Ivan gazed at him uncredously, not believing his ears.

"That's right, man. I love you too Ivan. You'll forgive me for being such a jerk about it right?" The redhead made an effort to lighten the mood. The blond was convinced he saw stars before him before he tackled the other teen, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. The Reds placed a hand on the smaller's back, soon closing his eye in satisfaction. "I'm glad I got to see you before I left." He thanked the lord.

"I've been dying to hear those words for a while now—but why? Why did it have to be like this?"

"Stop crying. Trust me, thanks to you I'm going to make it out of this no matter what. You wanna know why?" Edward smirked. "Because I won't die before doing you." Ivan blushed at that. In another minute the nurse ringed the doors open and entered with a wheelchair. Upon seeing her and the rebounding reality of the situation, his face ran into a panic again. He noticed that Edward, no matter how hard he always tried to put up a tough front also was in a state of distraught.

"Wait," The taller teen stopped her after he settled down on the wheelchair. He faced the blond and signaled him to arc closer, reaching out his hand. Ivan took the hand unconditionally and bend down until his face was only inches away. Without warning Edward gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll…see you later." He assured the other, more than conscious of the dread on origami's face. However he was grateful that in a way he was able to mask his own by consoling the other instead.

Ivan held back another tear as he watched him leave out the doors.

 **To Be Continued…**

Ooohhh we're getting serious now, aren't we? And it's a cliffe ! Sorry about that lol.

Stay tuned for the next chapter! Hm…I get the feeling it will be the last though…O.O

Hope this makes up for the lateness- please Review!


	9. Chapter 9:Finally!

Hello world more Edivan is back ^.^

Hate to say this but this is the final chapter T-T, so embrace yourselves for the dead end lol.

 **Disclaimer: in the first chapter**

 **Chapter 9: Finally**

It had been six hours since Edward was taken away for surgery. Ivan wondered if Edward was conscious of the time and if six hours felt anything like they did to him. In other words, extremely long and dramatic. The blond was sure he'd go into hysterics from the way he kept pacing back and forth in the hospital corridor. He would sit when his limbs would refuse to give him strength but that wouldn't stop him for long and sooner or later he'd find himself marching again.

' _How much longer…?'_ Ivan thought irritated as he sat on one of the benches with his elbows on his knees and fingers locked against his forehead. ' _This wasn't supposed to be happening and right after they both admitted their feelings too…what kind of ending was this?'_

"Ivan!" A girl's voice called out, perking his head in that direction. It was Blue Rose and that wasn't all, behind her was Dragon and Tiger. They all caught up to his location soon enough. "Hey, we heard what happened to your friend, is he still undergoing surgery?"

"Mm. That's right." He replied lazily.

"Wait don't tell me you've been here this whole time?" Tiger asked shocked. "You should really go home and rest kid."

"No one's waiting for me back home—and why would I go anywhere when my whole world is here?!" The teen's voice rose a pitch without his own conscience. Indeed, he was quite edgy. The girls stared at him in disbelief, being the first time witnessing him acting so irrationally like that.

"I got it—I apologize for that. That was insensitive of me. Here, we brought you some coffee, this should calm you a bit." Tiger maturely passed a paper cup his way.

Ivan lowered his head before taking the cup from him. "I appreciate it. Thank you very much for stopping by too and…I'm very sorry for shouting at you just now, Tiger."

"Hey, it's no problem at all. We understand what you're going through—must be tough." Tiger patted his shoulder.

…

The others had left by now and Ivan was back alone with his now half-filled cup of coffee. He decided to take another sip of the beverage before one of the surgery room doors opened and a nurse walked out catching his attention immediately. The blond stopped his hand in the air and abruptly slammed the cup down on the bench space besides him.

"Um—excuse me? Edward?" He could feel the adrenaline circulating through his veins and all those nerves in his brain jumbled up his sentences.

The nurse looked at him before stopping and bringing about a smile. "Good news: your friend is out of danger's way. However, we're going to have him sleep for at least 24 hours to allow his body and mind to heal faster. You can go home now and pick him up tomorrow." She told.

Ivan felt a whole load of weight avalanche from his shoulders into space. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath the whole time as well, finally letting all the air out. "Yes. Th—thank you! Thank you very much!" The teen tipped his head. "Um, is it okay if I see him before I leave though?"

"I suppose that's fine. Please wait while we transfer him to one of the other vacant rooms." She responded. As requested, Ivan waited patiently as they scrolled Edward's sleeping figure outside the surgery facility and into an empty room and bed very similar to the one he was previously in. The doctors exited after their job was over and left the two alone. Ivan stood over the redhead now, and observed every inch of his face as if they had been separated for a millennium. He was sleeping so peacefully that the blonde was almost worried if he was dead.

' _Was I the only one so concerned?'_ Feeling a little dejected he slowly bent down and pressed his lips on to the elder's. Nonetheless he was very grateful to see the other again. "Welcome back Edward. Please wake up soon." Ivan soothingly stated before finally turning towards the door and leaving.

 **26 hours later…**

It was late morning and Ivan had just received a call from the hospital confirming Edward's discharge. The blond had already taken a bath, had food prepared, the apartment cleaned and fixed himself in the mirror one last time before heading out to pick up the other. He was just as excited and nervous as he was the first day of the other's arrival. Speaking of which, didn't this feel like déjà vu…?

"Edward!" Ivan rushed to where he was standing in the hospital corridor, right outside his temporary room. The redhead was seen receiving a bag of medicines from the doctor who simply waved at Ivan from a distance before leaving. This gave Edward the opportunity to rotate himself in the other's direction and grin nice and wide upon notice. As soon as the blond was at an arm's length the elder didn't hesitate cupping the back of his head and pulling him in for a kiss. Little to the younger's knowledge, the redhead had been desperate to see and touch him too after all that time.

Origami didn't resist and let himself be captured by those lips. After a whole minute they backed away a few inches and stared into each other's eyes not sure if that had closed the gap between them.

"Um…Edward, we're still in the hospital…I mean…it's nice to have you back." Ivan stuttered. Ed laughed at his reaction.

"Man did I miss this so much, it's nice to be back! Come on let's go home already—I really want to touch you some more." Edward whispered that last part close into the blond's ear making him blush a shade of pink. ' _He certainly doesn't hold back his thoughts, that's for sure._ '

^…^

"Careful," Ivan unlocked the apartment door and helped Edward in, who had his arm hooked around the other. "You were asleep for more than a day. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine but that does explain why my muscles feel sluggish."

"You must be hungry too. I'll fix you something." The blond insisted letting go of the other. However, he was stopped by a gentle grip on his wrist.

"I am…but, I think I'm hungrier for this." Ed stated before resting his hand on the younger's cheek and kissing him softly again. He then nuzzled into his small neck, giving him a peck or two there as well.

"Hey, don't think I'm not angry at you for hiding something so life threatening from me." Ivan claimed.

Ed only chuckled. "Oh yeah? You're not convincing at all. Just give up, and I promise I won't leave you ever again." The smaller teen sighed at that. There was no doubt that he was weak to the sand master and would eventually give in to the argument just like he was doing now while the other was touching and kissing him…

As the redhead kissed his neck, he felt himself sway a little bit. It may have been a hallucination but he was proved wrong when Ivan clutched both his shoulders.

"Whoa, take it easy Edward—come on, sit down. There's no rush." The blond notified as he sat him on the table and began taking out the food.

"Che." The taller teen clicked his tongue as he watched the other bring out the mouthwatering dishes. "Wow no kidding—I am starving!" The redhead's stomach growled loudly deciding that eating would be a better idea after all. Ivan inwardly chuckled and decided to join him as well.

 **Later that night:**

"I'm going to take a bath okay?" Ed announced grabbing his towel. "You mind?"

"Ah no, go right ahead." The blond quietly said seated on the bed. As soon as the door closed, he began fidgeting nervously anticipating the plot of events that were likely to follow as he waited in the bedroom.

Ed didn't take long at all; in fact, he was out before Ivan could even count to twenty. The redhead only had a towel wrapped around his waist as he exited the bathroom. The blond just stared at his muscular body and wet hair around his shoulders as he came closer. Edward stopped at the foot of the bed where the other was sitting and stood close enough for their feet to be brushing against each other. He bent down to kiss the shorter teen, half closed eyes fixated on the blond's face. Ivan immediately flinched and closed his eyes tightly waiting for the kiss to come which never did. He creaked an eye open to see the hold up, instead seeing Edward's face so close while it tried really hard not to laugh.

"Chill, you're too nervous." The redhead smirked, holding back a hint of red from his cheeks.

"Ah, s-sorry…"

"Geez don't apologize, it feels like I'm forcing you." The elder sighed this time. "Tell me, do you love me?"

"Of course I do." Ivan exclaimed with no doubt in his statement.

"In that case, there's nothing to fear is there? Don't you trust me?"

"I…do." Ed smiled again before cupping the blond's face with both his hands and sealing their lips. 'Yup, just as he imagined, it was such a sweet feeling.' Barely going two minutes at it, he felt a rush take over his body that caused his hands to move from the younger's face down to the bottom of his shirt yanking it up. They had to break the kiss inevitably to get the piece of clothing out of the way and feel each other. The redhead clutched his hand, resuming the pace of their lips before slowly pushing him down and kissing his neck. Then biting and sucking his collarbone until finally reaching his nipples.

"Ah! Edward…that's…" Ivan quietly lay there accepting whatever was being done to him despite the embarrassment and held onto the other's head while he was being teased. He was feeling a million sensations at once and most of them were affiliated with pleasure. He suddenly jerked once when the redhead gripped the part of him that had been twitching continuously this whole time. "Mm…nh!"

"Ivan, touch mine too..." Ed pleaded as he moved up a bit to face the other teen. He led the blond's hand to his lower part as well, as they both stroked eachothers.

 _'It's hot…'_ Ivan observed. "Hah…Ed…" his feet curled at the ecstasy.

"Let's cum together," the sand bender claimed, patiently rubbing them together.

"Ah!" Ivan moaned as they maxed together. He let go of his hand and lay on the bed catching his breath while the heat rose to his face. He glanced at Ed once who also seemed to be quite in the moment.

"Okay, relax now. We're not done yet." Edward stated, using his slimy fingers to coat Ivan's opening.

"E-uh! Wait…" The blond moaned twitching once.

"Does it hurt?"

"…no…"

"It should be fine then." The redhead began sliding it in and out. It didn't take him long to insert another finger and then the third too. "Dammit…I can't wait any longer…you should be ready now…" He said after taking out the fourth finger and positioning Ivan towards the main thing. "Relax, it might hurt the first time, but I promise I'll make it up to you." Edward whispered in his ear as he slid his member in. Ivan arched upward and suddenly felt like his breath was tightening causing him to shut his eyes tight. Tears escaped his eyes as the pain escalated with weird pleasure and his body shivered. "Ivan. Ivan, open your eyes. Come on." Ed urged.

Ivan didn't make him wait long and did as he was told with a very troubled and fearful face. As soon as he did, Edward smiled at him affectionately to help make him feel more comfortable.

"It's okay. You're doing great." He quickly pecked a kiss on the blond's lips. "Hold on to me, I'm going to move okay." And so he did, evoking yelps and moans each time from the younger teen.

"Ed—Edward, I-I …love you…" Ivan cried. Edward couldn't resist himself from chuckling once.

"That's nothing to cry about—Me too. More than anything." He took one of Origami's hand and locked their fingers together.

 _*=*=*=*…*=*=*=*_

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hold myself back this time. But I swear I'll make you feel good the next time." Edward confessed as he kissed Ivan's shoulders while they were lazing in bed under the sheets.

"…did you feel good?" The blond asked willingly. The redhead averted his eyes abashed.

"Good…Is an understatement." He murmured. The shorter teen inwardly laughed.

"That's good then." He earnestly smiled. Edward was so taken back with that mesmerizing smile and bold statement that he smacked his lips on the other's in the spur of the moment. "E-Edward?"

"You better be prepared from now on. I'm going to take care of you fully."

Ivan wanted to laugh again. "Hai." He said before snuggling into his chest. "I'll be looking forward to it."

~The End.~

Sorry I kinda rushed through the last scenes but hey it was totally worthwhile. This was my fourth fanfic I believe, but who cares. Thanks a lot for whoever read it, favorited and reviewed and to anyone who will do so in the future. I appreciate it. ^-^ Out of all the fanfic stories I have wrote this is the first time I'm actually ending one since the rest are still ongoing so this end note kinda feels funny lol XD.

Anyhow, I'm glad I took the time for this couple even if it was a short fic coz personally I find them pretty cute and there weren't many Edivan fics to begin with. So Thanks for reading!

Yours truly,

~ ZeroCoolDemon *~*


End file.
